The Right Thing
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: Teddy is happily dating Victore...at least that's what everyone believes but behind closed doors things arent what they seem. Can he make things right or will his heart get in the way? Slash! Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Teddy would not be with Victore so obviously I don't own it! Jk Rowling does and I REALLY wish I was her…**

**This is the first chapter in my new story and my first story about Teddy and James! I fell in love with reading this pairing and then this idea popped into my head so I had to write it!**

Teddy knows this is wrong. Everything about the situation is wrong but no matter how hard he tries he can't stop. Walking towards the Potter house, in the rain, on the first day of summer vacation is proof of that. He hadn't brought an umbrella, letting the weather punish him for his sins and he had a lot of them, which is why he figured it was raining Goblins and Elves. Finally he got to the Potter residence and knocked on the door, it was only a few seconds before somebody answered.

"Teddy, we didn't expect you today!" His godfather smiled at him as he ushered him inside.

"When do I ever do what's expected?" Teddy laughed on the outside but on the inside his stomach churned.

Before Harry could answer 15 year old Albus ran in "I thought I heard you!" he patted his god-brother on the back but then grimaced and shook the rain droplets off of his hand "Why are you wet?"

"Cuz it's raining out"

"Well yeah I _know_ that but why didn't you just apparate here?"

"Felt like walking" Teddy shrugged.

"You're nuts"

"Albus" Harry admonished his son but with a smile, knowing that Teddy was like family and any banter between the boys was all in good fun.

"Well it's true. We all know Teddy's got a few screws loose up there." a new playful voice joined the conversation, belonging to the person Teddy had been dreading and dreaming about seeing.

Slowly he looked up towards the voice and god was it a breathtaking sight. James Potter leaned against the staircase rail, his brown hair falling off the nape of his neck to frame his face as he stared down towards the group but his soft caramel eyes were fixed solely on Teddy. He hopped up on the rail and slid down, landing with a thump next to them, making Teddy regain his voice.

"I hope you guys don't mind I dropped by." He offered

"Of corse not, you're welcome here anytime." Harry grinned "But I suggest you three go upstairs before Ginny and Lily see you. They and the other girls have been placing bets on when you'll pop the question."

Teddy was glad he hadn't eaten anything before coming over otherwise he was sure it would have all come back up after hearing that statement. He had been dating Victore for five years, on and off mostly but overall five years. Of corse everyone would expect him to propose soon…well not _everyone _if James stiffening up was any indication.

"He's right" Albus broke the suddenly awkward silence "I do not want to see mom and Lily gushing over Teddy _again_. Lets go upstairs."

"Al's right, see you later dad." James waved, following his brother up the staircase towards the bedrooms and pulling Teddy with. The three of them piled into James' room, Teddy laid himself down on the bed with probably more familiarity then a god brother should have. Before Albus could take notice of this James intercepted him.

"Hey Al why don't you head into town and buy us some of those muggle candies you like so much." James suggested.

"You mean M&M's and what are you two hiding? You've been acting weird since last Christmas." Albus asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Ill even let you use my new broom. Please Al?"

"Fine but I will figure out what's up."

After Albus left James closed the door and turned back to Teddy "Okay, what's up? You come here without even Owling me then you're all twitchy and weird downstairs."

Teddy's hair started to turn a very depressing shade of grey. "I…" he trailed off slowly and looked out the window guiltily. A pair of soft hands cupped his cheeks and green eyes met uncharacteristically serious caramel ones.

"Ted you know you can tell me anything right?" James' thumbs stroked my cheek slowly "I mean I think I've proven I can keep a secret pretty well." He smirked softly but that only made Teddy feel worse because it was that very secret that had tortured him while simultaneously gave him reason to smile each and everyday.

"About that…about us…I've been wanting to say this for a while but I didn't know how. Being with you has been amazing, better then I had ever imagined and you're just seventeen, barely legal and I'm with Victore. Everyone wants me to marry her! You heard your dad down there! So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-what I mean is-I guess-I just want-I…"

_Why is this so hard! _Teddy mentally screamed. It was supposed to be easy, break whatever _this_ is off with James and be a loyal boyfriend to Victore. It wasn't supposed to be this difficult!

Teddy closed his eyes, clearing his mind of everything else and trying to give himself the courage to say what he had been wanting to for months. He took a deep breath and blurted out "I love you"

_Wait what!_

**…...**

**Looks like Teddy's mouth got away from him this time.**

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Just press that little blue button that is smiling up at you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own!**

_Why is this so hard! _Teddy mentally screamed. It was supposed to be easy, break whatever _this_ is off with James and be a loyal boyfriend to Victore. It wasn't supposed to be this difficult!

Teddy closed his eyes, clearing his mind of everything else and trying to give himself the courage to say what he had been wanting to for months. He took a deep breath and blurted out "I love you"

_Wait what!_

…...

Teddy's eyes shot open in panic, that was not what he had been planning to say! Before he could say anything to amend his mistake James had to go and open his big, sexy, mouth.

"I-I love you too," James stammered which made Teddy give his lover a closer look. James didn't stutter, he was never nervous, he was always the one who was sure of himself and on top of the world. Right now though James had a soft pink tinge to his cheeks, his eyes were soft and he was smiling, a real smile, not his usual confident smirk. Teddy had never seen a more beautiful sight…

_Wait! No brain! Stop it! You want to be with Victore, you're going to marry Victore just like everyone wants you too! This is not right! _Teddy begged his brain to stop this but he realized that he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and capturing James in a kiss.

They had kissed and done more plenty of times before but this just seemed so different…much different. It wasn't hurried or rough or even lustful it was soft and full of more love then Teddy ever thought possible. He had never kissed anybody like this, not even Victore…this was heaven on earth. He put a hand on the back of James' neck, pulling him closer and stroking the little frill of hair at the same time then began to nibble on his lip. James let out a small mewl of pleasure that just made Teddy melt and it was then he realized that maybe 'I love you' was what had been in his heart the whole time.

Teddy broke their kiss only to wrap both his arms around James "I love you Jamie, merlin I love you." He whispered.

"Don't sound so surprised." James laughed, resting his head in the crook of Teddy's neck.

For a long moment Teddy just sat there silently, holding James close, letting the feeling of love fill him up to the brim. They had known each other their entire lives, always been there for each other no matter what and now this just seemed so natural, so perfect and Teddy knew he would stay like this forever if he could but he couldn't…

"I cant" Teddy pulled back only to see a confused expression fill James' face.

"Cant what?"

"Love you."

"And why not?" James frowned, giving Teddy that petulant look he always used to give his parents when they wouldn't buy him the newest broom model or Honeydukes candy.

"I'm with Victore"

"That hasn't stopped you these past few months!"

"I was stupid these past few months!"

"So that's what this is? That's what _I_ am to you? Stupid!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean Teddy! That even though you lo-"

"Keep your voice down, your dads just downstairs!" Teddy hissed and luckily James lowered his voice.

"So you're saying that even though you love me you're going to stay with her?" the raw pain in James' voice made Teddy look away guiltily.

"Yeah…"

"Then you lied to me." James said, using an icy tone to cover up for the hurt "If you really loved me then you wouldn't be doing this. You wouldn't have said I love you just to rip out my heart two seconds later."

"I didn't mean to say that." Teddy answered but then immediately knew that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Thanks a lot Teddy. I never thought you were the kind of person to do this sort of thing, especially not to me. I thought you cared about me at least enough not to hurt me like this." James stood up.

"Dammit James please just let me expla-" Teddy stood as well and tried to reach out to James but he slapped his hand away.

"Explain what? I think you've said everything that needed to be said and more. Just leave me alone and go on living a happy life with Victore. Buy a nice little house on the beach, with a nice little picket fence and have nice little happy babies. Forget what we were, if you even ever considered us something. Just forget everything." James said and left. The last thing Teddy saw was James' perfect eyes being mauled by tears that he was to stubborn to let fall.

Teddy stared at the spot where James had last been for what seemed like an eternity before slowly sitting back down on the bed and burying his face in his hands. _Why is this so hard? This is what I wanted right? It shouldn't feel this way. I should feel relieved, not…devastated…_Teddy thought jumped when the door creaked open _Maybe its James, maybe he came back to let me explain maybe-wait I don't want it to be James! Dammit brain! Stop thinking about him!_

"Hey I've got the M&M's" Albus walked in with a ridiculously huge bag of those chocolate candies. "Where'd James go?" he asked looking around confused.

"Uh I don't know" Teddy sighed, standing up again. "Its getting sort of late, I better go. Ill see you guys later okay?"

"You're coming to the dinner next week right?"

"What dinner?" He stopped midstep

"The one next week. Moms celebrating something or other, everyone's coming, didn't Victore mention it to you?"

"Uh…she might have…" Teddy vaguely remembered a conversation about a dinner a few weeks back.

"Well are you coming or not?" Albus laughed.

"I guess. I mean yeah, of corse." Dread filled his stomach but he knew there'd be to many questions if he skipped out on the dinner and besides, he couldn't avoid James forever. And he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to…

**…...**

**I felt so bad for James while writing this!**

**Please review and tell me what you're thinking, feelings, or any suggestions/constructive criticism. Again please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but alas I do not.**

"Teddy what is up with you today? Normally you're bouncing off the walls the day before a Potter-Weasley party but you look like you're ready to hex yourself." Victore Weasley was brushing her hair in front of a full length mirror. She looked stunning as always, wearing a white sundress with matching sandals that complimented her figure perfectly. Normally Teddy would have stood behind her, kiss her neck and shoulders, touch her waist and hips. Today however all he could think about was how he'd rather her hair be brown, not blonde, her shoulders wider and muscles more pronounced but most of all he wished that she was a he. More specifically Teddy wished that it were James sitting on the edge of his bed and not Victore...

It had been a week since his and James' epic break-up and they hadn't spoken since. All that week Teddy had spent thinking and he had finally come to a conclusion last night while kissing Victore.

This was still all wrong.

Before he had assumed that the deep seeded feeling of wrongness came from his guilt of cheating on Victore but while he kissed her the guilt was still there. The realization felt like he had fallen off of his broom from twenty feet in the air, for a moment he couldn't breath and Victore looked at him oddly when he had suddenly broken their kiss. He had convinced her he had just had a dizzy spell and wasn't feeling well and she bought it, not because she was stupid, Victore was actually quite brilliant, she just trusted him. This earth shattering revelation had been something Teddy should have anticipated from the moment the L word had slipped from his mouth.

The guilt he had felt for months wasn't from cheating of Victore with James it was because his heart felt like he was cheating on James with Victore.

And that created a whole new problem, like he needed anymore problems but this one was unavoidable. His entire intention of breaking things off with James would be so he could live a happy life with Victore and while he did care for his girlfriend very much it became more apparent with each passing day that they had been doomed since the get go because his heart had always belonged to James. He just hadn't known it until now.

"Teddy? Are you going to answer me or just sit there looking like a rock?" she asked and when he still didn't respond Victore sat next to him. "Ted are you okay?" she sighed, "You've been acting oddly lately."

"I know" Teddy finally responded, taking her hands "I'm just thinking about a lot of things right now, things that I cant explain to you right now. I'm sorry for being so…distant lately."

Teddy hoped that that would have been the end of it but of corse things never seemed to go as smoothly as he hoped. Victore asked the one question that could change everything.

"Are you going to tell me who else you're seeing or do I have to guess?"

"W-What?" Teddy's hair turned into an alarmed neon yellow that told Victore more then any words could.

"I knew it." She stood and wrapped her arms around herself, pacing the room "You've been sneaking out since Christmas hols, at first I thought I was being crazy but, ugh! Bloody hell Teddy!"

"Vikka, calm down, please." Teddy stood up and took her arms gently, hoping to at least stop the pacing.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down! You're cheating on me!"

Teddy flinched, hearing her say the words out loud made it so real…

"Who is it Teddy?"

"Please Victore don't make me tell you. Please…"

"I have to know, who is it."

"Was it, I broke it off."

That seemed to calm her down a bit but just a bit. "Then tell me who it _was."_

"I-I cant…"

"Is it Zial? Please tell me its not Zial."

"Zial! Ew no way!" Teddy wrinkled his nose in disgust. Zial was one of his co-workers, she was admittedly very pretty but to counter her beauty she was one of the snobbiest, whiniest, most insufferable women he had ever met.

"Then who Teddy! I-I want to know…to know who was better then me…"

"No it's not like that. It wasn't like that! It just happened."

"WHO WAS SHE!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. In that moment Teddy hated himself more then anything in the world.

"It wasn't a she" he whispered.

Victore just stared at him and suddenly Teddy missed the yelling. Anything would be better then that look.

"So you're gay…?" she asked slowly.

"No! I don't know! Maybe! I'm confused okay!"

Victore sighed, her anger fading quickly "Teddy, goddamnit Teddy why didn't you tell me? If you think you're gay, you can't help this, we should have talked about it."

"You're not mad anymore?" Teddy foolishly asked.

"Oh I'm pissed. I'm an inch away from hexing your balls off but…Ill get over it…eventually."

"I really am sorry. I didn't plan it, it just happened and I really did break up with Jam-" he stopped short but it obviously wasn't soon enough.

"James! You've been shagging James! Our James, James Potter!" she yelled. "He's barely of age! Of all the irresponsible, ludicrous-"

"I know okay! I know its crazy but I-I love him…"

Victore's eyes widened in hurt and astonishment but quickly faded into exasperation. "You told him that didn't you, then dumped him. My god I always knew you were oblivious but this is a new level of asininities."

"I know that okay!" Teddy exclaimed, this was not how he planned today to go. He slumped back down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Everything was just so overwhelming, he couldn't take it anymore. "I know that I'm stupid, only a few months shy of being a sodding pedophile. I'm a jerk, a liar, a horrible person but I can't change the way I feel okay! I love James and I can't change that and now he hates me and you hate me and everyone else will hate me when they find out!"

Victore sighed and sat next to her almost sobbing (ex)boyfriend, she rubbed his back soothingly "I won't tell anyone."

"They'll want to know why we broke up."

"We'll just say it didn't work out okay? I don't want daddy to come after you, killing you will be my pleasure." She smirked and Teddy remembered why he started to date her in the first place. Even when she had every right to ruin his life she was still the kindest person he knew.

"Thanks Vic." He looked up and took her hand gently.

"Don't thank me yet. We're still going to that dinner."

"What! No! I cant!" Teddy jumped away from her as if she had suddenly turned into Voldemort himself.

"Oh yes you will. We still tell our family we are no longer together then you will fix things with James." He started to protest but Victore cut him off "Would you rather me hex your balls off?"

"Uh…just let me get changed first…"

**…...**

**I know that this story is going kind of fast but it don't worry, there will be plenty of twists and turns before the end. I promise and I'm sorry for this taking so long to update, the lack of reviews made me uninspired *sniffle sniffle, hint hint***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Quick Note, I was out of town most of the weekend and was forced to write this on my iphone which doesn't have the greatest spell check in the world so I'm apologizing before hand for the mistakes.**

**…...**

The party was in full swing by the time Teddy and Victore got there. Most of the Weasley-Potter clan were already there but a few stragglers were still arriving. Everyone was mingling in the living room, catching up on news, talking about the latest Quidditch Cup ect. ect. He wasn't able to pay attention to any of it though, his eyes frantically scanning the room for any sight of James even though his heart already told him that the younger boy wasn't there.

"So..." James turned his attention back to Victore "How do we go about telling everyone we've...Uh...separated."

"The fastest way possible." Victore smirked and waved her younger sister over "Dominique!" she called and it didn't take long for the girl to come over. "Shoo Teddy" she nudged his arm and he walked a few steps away, helping himself to some of the peanuts that laid in a dish. He made it so he was discreet enough to not be noticed but close enough to still hear the conversation.

"What do you want Vic?" she asked briskly. Dominique was three years older then James, twenty years old now and well on her way to becoming one of the best Curse-Breakers around. She had dark red Weasley hair but the rest of her soft features were her mother's. She was pretty but then again so was poisonous nightshade...

"That guy in your office, Randal or Rudy or something-"

"Ryan?"

"Yes Ryan." Victore smiled "Is he still single?"

"Uh...Yeah...Why?"

"Because he was cute, I was hoping you could set us up."

Dominique blinked "Victore did you fall on your head or something? You're dating Teddy."

"Nope, he and I broke up."

"What? No way! Since when!" Dominique was suddenly interested.

"Just this afternoon."

"Why? What happened? Gram has been planning your wedding for months already!"

Teddy winced, he knew that everyone would be so disappointed when they heard that he and Victore split and they'd all probably disown him when they found out the real reason why.

"We just didn't work out."

_Please just accept that, please, please, please._

"Bullocks, what really happened? Was there someone else?"

_Shit_ He should have known by now that he wouldn't get off that easily.

"Dominique!"

"Oh gosh there was! Who was it, was it you or him!"

Teddy was so grateful everyone else was to busy in their own conversations to pay attention to the two sisters.

"Me"

_Thank you Victore you are a goddess and I swear I will make it up to you somehow!_

"You? Damn I never thought you were the cheating type."

"It just happened and our relationship was already so far apart it hardly changed anything, it just gave us the reason we were looking for to call it quits. You can't tell anyone though okay?"

"Corse not." Dominique nodded and ran off, Teddy quickly walked back over to Victore.

"Why'd you tell her not to tell anyone? I thought we wanted word to get around?"

"Because if you say not to tell anyone shell tell everyone. See?" Victore pointed to where Dominique was already huddled up with Lucy, quite obviously gossiping.

"Thanks Vic...for saying you were the one who was...unfaithful..." he whispered softly.

"It's no problem Teddy. Nobody will really care if I did it but if they found out you were the cheater you'd be getting so many hexes sent your way you'd be unrecognizable."

A flood of affection rushed through him "I did want us to work out..."

"I know Ted, luck just wasn't on our side."

"You'll find someone"

"I know that. Now go on, you need to go find James. It'd be better if he heard the real version of the break up from you."

"You're right." he sighed "Good luck,"

"You too"

Teddy made sure nobody was looking before quickly giving her one last kiss. He then jogged off, making sure to avoid the kitchen so he wouldn't be wrangled into helping with the meal.

"Teddy"He turned around and walked over

"Hey Al, you seen James?"

"Oh I'm fine Teddy, it's so nice of you to ask." Albus said sarcastically

"Sorry Albus. I'm just in a real hurry."

"To find James?" the youngest Potter son raised an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with you and Victore breaking up? Because I don't buy that she was the one doing the cheating."

Teddy's heart sped up. "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm in Slytherin Teddy. I know sneaking around when I see it and ever since Christmas I could practically smell the sneak and secrets. What's going on between you and James?"

"My guess is that you already know."

"I want to hear it from you."

"We're together okay?" _Today is not my day!_ "Or at least we were, I screwed up but I realized that he's all I want and all I need to be happy."

Albus stared at him for a long moment, again screaming would be better then the dreaded staring. Especially from someone who looked so much like Harry. Then Albus broke out in a wide grin.

"Why are you smiling? The smiling's scaring me..."

"Because if you marry James then you'll be my brother. Not that you aren't already but still!"

Teddy couldn't help but laugh and put Albus in a headlock, ruffling his already messy hair. "You're one crazy snake!"

"Teddy let gooooo!" Albus squirmed but hr was also laughing.

"Dinners ready!" Ginny called from the kitchen and Teddy let go of Albus quickly, his hair turning a dark navy blue, a color that only occurred when he was seriously nervous.

"It'll be okay Ted, you know James. He doesn't hold grudges." Albus tried to comfort him but it didn't help much.

"I hope you're right..." he murmured before walking into the backyard where the long dining table would be spread out. The food looked and smelled amazing, as always. Everybody was taking their seats by their spouses or closest family members, everybody but James that is, he was nowhere in sight. Teddy looked to Albus confused who shrugged, also looking slightly surprised his brother wasn't at the table. Normally James was first in line to fill up his plate, Harry and Ginny often made jokes that he had an appetite like his Uncle and I sat down to the left of Lily and Hugo who were talking animatedly to their surrounding cousins about their latest exploits last year at Hogwarts.

"Albus. Do you know where you brother is?" Harry asked from a few seats down.

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Albus sighed

"Just because he's seventeen doesn't mean he can start showing up late without even a floo call."

"He probably just got held up at work or at a store or something." Albus smirked "I'm sure he'll be here soon besides today everyone's acting like James is the most important thing in the world. Starting to make me feel bad" Albus pouted, he was kidding but Harry gave Teddy a confused look anyways.

"I was looking for James earlier." he explained.

"Ah, " Harry hesitated, as if there was something else he wanted to say but wasn't sure if he should.

"Is there something else...?" Teddy asked hesitantly, praying that Harry wasn't as perceptive as his son.

"I just wanted to make sure if you were okay. I heard about you and Victore. It's the buzz of the night."

He gave an internal sigh of relief. "Yeah I'm fine. It was a long time coming and we're still on good terms,"

Harry looked skeptical but before he could further their conversation two new people stepped into the backyard.

"Sorry I'm late" James said "I sort of got lost."

"Lost going where?" Somebody, Hugo he thought, asked.

"Picking up Todd, he goes to work with me." James introduced the other person who came in with him, a tall olive skinned man with dark hair, a strong set jaw and cobalt blue eyes. "I'm gay and he's my boyfriend."

Everybody stared at James shocked, no one had expected this revelation and especially not done so bluntly. The silence was quickly broken though by Teddy slamming his head against the table in exasperation. Things just never seemed to go right for him...

**...**

**Ha! Most of ya'll expected Teddy to screw up! Surprise!**

**I'm surprised that this is my longest chapter yet! I hoped you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! I don't even have ten reviews yet and I'm on Chapter 4 already! It makes me so saaaaaaaaaad :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own a pencil, not Harry Potter. Technically I don't even own the pencil, I stole it from my friend's bag.**

_Last Christmas..._

_"I think Uncle Ron and Dad had to much to drink" James laughed, climbing the stairs towards his bedroom. _

_"I kind of got that when they started singing carols." Teddy grinned, following him up. There was still a strong smell of ham left over from the Christmas Eve dinner. _

_"They reeeeeally can't sing." James laid down on his bed. "Close the door behind ya Ted. I don't want to hear it if they start up again."_

_"Alright" he kicked the door shut and sat down on the bed. After a second he sniffed the air "God James you reek of firewhiskey, I'm surprise you didn't start singing too."_

_"I can hold my liquor Teddy and besides you had more then I did!"_

_"Mhm suuuuuuuuure you can. You can hold liquor like a squirrel can hold Hagrid."_

_"Well I can hold mine better then Victore can! She had like one glass before she was all like 'Teddy common, let's go somewhere priiiiiiivate.'" James laughed, pawing at Teddy's shirt in mock lust._

_"That's mean James." Teddy tried to scold him but it was difficult to do when James still had his hands twisted up in his shirt, their bodies sinfully close. His breath caught in his throat, it was probably the firewhiskey's fault but he suddenly found James' lips very VERY appealing. _

_No! What am I thinking! Teddy scolded himself half-heartedly._

_Then James turned away, letting go of Teddy's shirt with a sad sigh. He looked out the window, a frown mauling those luscious lips. _

_"Hey? What's wrong?"_

_"Why doesn't anyone like me Teddy...?" _

_"What! You have your whole family! That's dozens of people who more then like you!"_

_"No I mean...like the way-the way you like Victore..."_

_"You've had eleven girlfriends in the past year!"_

_"You keep track of how many girlfriends I've had?" James couldn't help but smirk._

_"W-Well you never stop talking about your girl of the month!" Teddy blushed brightly, wondering how this sudden turn in the conversation came to be._

_"They don't count"_

_"How can they not count?"_

_James murmured something Teddy couldn't quite catch._

_"What was that?"_

_"They don't count b-because I'm gay." _

_"Oh"_

_"Oh?" James sat up quickly, so quickly their noses were just about touching. "All you have to say is oh?"_

_"I don't know what else to say..." Teddy admitted._

_"How about that you're not disgusted..."_

_"Disgusted?" He echoed in wonder, "Why would I be disgusted...? I mean I'm surprised but disgust didn't even occur to me."_

_"Really? Then I'll have to try harder. I like you."_

_"W-What?" Teddy stammered, turning bright red and heart speeding up._

_"Oh god you should have seen your face!" James laughed hysterically, "You looked like you were about to piss your pants!"_

"_So you don't like me?" Teddy asked, confused by the way his heart fell._

_James stopped laughing and looked at him oddly "You're disappointed" It wasn't a question. "Why are you disappointed?"_

"_I-I don't know." He answered honestly. _

_James hesitated then leaned forward slightly, letting their lips touch lightly. The kiss was awkward to say the least that is until Teddy decided to kiss back. Then it was fireworks, just pure and total fireworks. It was as cliché as anyone could ever imagine, the fire that sparked between them turned into pure and total bliss as their lips moved against each others. Hands explored their new territory, tongues began to probe each other mouths, husky groans echoed throughout the room and all either of them felt was the other. An eternity later they broke apart and James burst out laughing._

"_Hair Teddy, look at your hair!" he managed to gasp out._

_Teddy grabbed a mirror off of the bedside table and immediately saw the root of James' amusement. His hair wasn't just one color it was every shade of blushing pink and lustful red that ever existed in the world, it looked like Valentines Day exploded on his head. His red and kiss swollen lips also weren't helping his appearance. _

"_I guess I'm just that amazing of a kisser." James smiled._

"_Kiss my ass." Teddy pouted, trying to put his hair back to the normal blue but was to frazzled to manage it._

"_Gladly." James pulled Teddy on top of him and their lips were locked together once more. This time though neither planned on stopping, neither thought of the consequences or implications of their actions. They were so enveloped in each other it was as if the world itself didn't exist._

_Even in the morning when they woke up next to each other completely and totally naked they couldn't bring themselves to regret what happened. They also could stay away because after all they had already had a taste of the forbidden fruit, what's to stop them from eating it all?_

**_..._**

Teddy stared at James and his new boyfriend in horror. He expected James to be mad at him but he hadn't thought that he'd go out find someone else! _Well why shouldn't he? You left him. He had every right to find someone new. Right my ass! I just came to terms with loving him and I'm not letting some bloody git get in the way of that!_

"Well um…okay. Congratulations?" Harry said slowly, obviously not quite knowing how to respond to this situation, he had nothing against gays he just sort of shocked.

"No it's not okay!" Teddy stood up and every turned to stare at him in astonishment, everyone except for Albus and Victore who knew the real reason he was upset.

"Teddy!" Ginny gasped but Teddy ignored her.

"I can't believe that you'd do this!"

"Oh and why the hell not!" James shot back, both of them knew there was going to be a confrontation tonight but neither expected anything so public, too late to stop now though. "You made perfectly clear how you felt about me. I found someone who actually cares about me and isn't tied down to someone else."

"He's not right for you dammit! I am, I love you James, I screwed up I know I did but I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't mean it. I want you and only you, Vic and I broke up, we're done. I need you Jamie…god please…" his voice cracked and if everyone was shocked before they were awestruck now.

James glared at Teddy "I'm sorry cant fix anything this time." He said and sat down at the table, pulling Todd down with him.

"James…" he pleaded but was ignored. Everyone was looking between the two, putting all of the pieces together in their minds. He couldn't take it anymore, with one last pleading look at James, Teddy ran back inside. Several people called his name but it barely registered, he couldn't stop running because if he did he knew he'd loose it…

**…...**

**Well so that's why the other theme in this story is angst…so yeah…**

**I wanted to put in how James and Teddy got together and I figured that this was a good time to do it.**

**Please Review, I love this story so much but I'm getting so little feedback and it's making me sad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, at all. If I did this would sooooooo happen.**

**I think that the last chapter might have been my most successful so I hope that this one lives up to ya'lls expectations. And yes I feel bad for Todd too everyone but don't worry, I promise Ill make a nice happy ending for him too. *crosses fingers behind back* Anyways! On with the story!**

Teddy had almost made it to the fireplace to Floo himself out when someone grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Teddy wait" It was Harry.

"No, just let me go. Please, I can't hear anything you have to say. Isn't having James tell me I'm a horrible person enough!" he exclaimed, tears beginning to overflow and stream down his cheeks.

"I'm not angry." Harry shook his head, hugging his godson close and trying to calm him down. Teddy shook violently, feeling like his whole world had been ripped out from under him. No matter what Harry said now he knew that deep down he must hate him. Who couldn't hate him? But for now it felt good being held, Harry was the closest thing to a dad he had. He respected the memory of Remus Lupin and he loved his birth father very much but he hadn't been the one to teach Teddy how to fly on a broom, clean out a scraped knee or comfort him when he had a broken heart…That had all been Harry and after all that he had betrayed him by sleeping with his son who was barely out of school.

Eventually Teddy stopped shaking "I'm a horrible person…" he whispered brokenly.

"No you're not"

"I was fucking James! Your son! How can you say I'm not horrible!"

"Because you're not. Granted I never expected you to fall for James of all people but you being gay doesn't really surprise me." He smirked

"Should I be insulted by that?"

"Not at all" Harry shook his head sitting down in one of the lounge chairs and gesturing for me to sit across from him. After a short hesitation Teddy sat down. "There are some things you should probably know, about your father." He said, waving his wand and an old box flew down from the stairs, Harry caught it with his seeker's reflexes and set it on the table in between them. He opened the box and took out a photograph and handed it to Teddy. "You know who these people are I assume?"

Teddy looked at the moving picture curiously "Yeah, of corse I do. Everyone knows. It's my dad, your dad, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Teddy said, inspecting the picture, it was taken of the four when they were still at Hogwarts, probably in their sixth or seventh year.

"This is another picture, taken the same night." Harry held out another picture which he took but almost dropped in shock. The new picture had just Sirius and Remus in it, judging by the angle it was taken covertly, probably by James. It had Sirius laying underneath Remus, the two locked in a passionate embrace, the moving picture giving me way more insight into my father then I ever wanted.

"Okay, ew" Teddy put the picture down quickly.

Harry chuckled "You see my point though? Remus and Sirius were gay or bisexual in your father's case, it is nothing to be ashamed of and you can't help who you fall for. While I do believe that James is still young I also know that by the time I was his age I had already fallen madly in love, I do not doubt yours or his feelings for the other."

"What happened…? With my father and Sirius…?" He asked softly.

Harry sighed "When the war started they were turned against each other, no one knew who to trust but they still loved each other through it all. When Sirius was accused of my parents murder Remus wanted to believe him but when all the evidence pointed his way his heart was broken and he was forced to believe that Sirius was guilty. When he was proven innocent they tried to begin a relationship again but years in Azkaban had changed Sirius, they still loved each other very much and your father stayed loyally by Sirius' side until he died even though they found that regaining the relationship they had in Hogwarts impossible."

"Where does my mom fit into all of this…" Teddy wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to this question.

"Your mother was a lot younger then Remus, much like James is younger then you. Tonks was smart, funny and energetic and she was as stubborn as they come so when she set her sights on Remus there was no stopping her. She was Sirius' cousin after all so I think that in a way your dad saw part of Sirius in her."

"So he only married her because she reminded him of a man…?"

Harry chuckled "Not completely, he loved her very much."

"But not as much as he loved Sirius?" he asked, sort of beginning to understand. He didn't resent his father because he knew that Remus probably loved his mother as much as he was capable of loving her.

"Right" Harry nodded "So if two people as great as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin could be gay there is nothing wrong with you being gay too."

"But I'm sleeping with your son" Teddy couldn't help but reiterate that point.

"To be honest I'd rather have James be in a steady relationship with you then have him be bar hopping with several different men and or women a week."

"Good point…but he's with Tommy, Turnip or whatever that guy's name is."

"Todd I think" Harry corrected.

"Right Todd, what do I do about him?"

"Its James Ted, he's just trying to hurt you."

"I don't know…what if he actually likes this guy?"

"Make him like you more. When Ginny was dating someone else I didn't run away and hide…much…it hurt yes but I didn't avoid her or try and forget about her because I knew that these feelings wouldn't go away. And when she finally broke up with Dean I was still there and well just look at us now."

"Just one last question."

"Anything"

"Who gave you the Mr. Wisdom pills this morning?" Teddy smiled cheekily, earning himself a playful cuff across the back of his head.

**…...**

**Awwww, its so cute to see Harry all grown up and responsible and parenty!**

**I am a huge fan of Sirius/Remus so obviously I had to put some of that in here even if it's only a mention of them.**

**Don't Forget to Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling, I wish I did but alas, I do not! :(**

***High Fives* this is my longest chapter yet! Woo!**

Teddy sighed, everyone knew, that much was obvious. They didn't say anything outright but he could tell by the looks that they had all figured out he and James had been an item. The week after the dinner had gone by in a blur, he hadn't been able to get James in the same room with him let alone talk to him. All of James' time was spent with Todd and all Teddy ever heard from him, while eavesdropping on his conversations with his family, was how great Todd was, how sweet Todd was, how freaking bloody amazing Todd was. Todd, Todd, Todd, it was so unfair. Who the hell was this Todd guy anyways!

Teddy made it his mission to find out exactly who was taking away his Jamie's innocence… or at least the innocence that he had left behind…

It didn't take long to find some stuff out, being Harry Potter's godson did come in handy often enough. It turns out that Todd had gone to Hogwarts as well, he was only a year older then James and in Hufflepuff. He had a wizarding mother and a muggle father, he had gotten good grades, nothing exceptional but definitely better then anything he had ever gotten. He didn't play Quidditch and it didn't seem he went to any of the games either. That was a good sign, James loved Quidditch more then almost anything else in life. Other then that though Todd seemed like a perfectly upstanding citizen of the gay wizarding community.

"Albus, I need your help." Teddy finally decided that after over a week of trying to get James alone that he might need some help.

"Tell me something I don't know." Albus grinned, bouncing a Quaffle off of the wall, catching it then repeating the process. "But tell me, what is the exact nature of your need for assistance?"

"I want to follow Todd but he'd probably notice the blue haired guy following him everywhere."

"Teddy. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately so I will gently remind you that YOU'RE A BLOODY METAMORPHAGUS!"

"I know that!" Teddy sighed exasperated "But he works with James and you know how James always manages to know that it's me even when I'm doing my best disguises."

"Yeah that's right." Albus nodded "Kind of sweet in a way."

"That's what I thought." He couldn't help but smile softly but it quickly faded "Except in this case it's just damn annoying."

"So what can I do to help out?" Albus stopped throwing the Quaffle, sitting up straighter on his bed.

"I need you to distract James, get him out of the store for some reason or another. I don't care why, then when James is out I'll come in, in disguise, and get the dirt on Todd. Sounds good?"

"In theory yes but I have a feeling this won't end well…"

"It will be fine, it's full proof. Now common, the work day has just started."

"Fine but I'm telling you, Ive got a bad feeling about this…"

"Just trust me."

"If you say sooooooooooo"

Teddy and Albus got to the shop fairly quickly. James worked at Weasley Wizard Wheezes during the summers, he was a surprisingly good sales person. Todd worked as the shop's accountant, balancing the books all day long.

They stopped just outside of the shop, "Tell me how does this look?" Teddy asked, changing his hair color to a light blonde, his eyes into perfect blue orbs and made his body look like the type anybody, man or woman would die for.

"If I swung that way I'd be all over you." Albus gave a thumbs up.

"Alright good, now you go in and distract James."

Albus nodded and went inside, Teddy watched through the window and when James left the room being led away by Al he made his move and went inside. He immediately saw Todd sitting next to the register and pouring over logbooks.

When he noticed that someone had entered the shop Todd looked up "Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, where can I find the love potions?" Teddy asked, barely hiding the triumph in his voice. Todd had no idea it was him, exactly how it was supposed to be.

"Just over here." Todd hopped over the counter and showed him the large display of different love potions.

"Any suggestions on which one I should get?"

"This one is very potent" Todd held up a glass heart shaped bottle with pink liquid in it.

"How do you know? Did you use it?" He asked. James could honestly like this guy…right?

"Nah" Todd laughed "It's just the best brewed type."

_Okay, so he didn't slip James a potion…but there's got to be _something_ wrong with this guy…Ooh! Ive got it!_

"Awesome, there's this guy I really like. I know it won't create real love or anything but it'll at least get him to notice me." Teddy said, running his fingers through his newly blonde hair.

"Gay huh? Me too."

"Really?" He feigned surprise "You didn't seem like the type."

"Yeah I get that a lot actually."

"You have anyone special?" Teddy asked innocently, getting subtly closer.

"Kind of."

"Kinda? What does that mean?" God, he was so close he could almost taste it.

"I just started to see someone, he works here too actually."

"I don't see him around." he took another step closer, getting right into Todd's personal space.

"He uh just left with his younger brother, some kind of emergency or something…" Todd said slowly but didn't move away.

"Hm, sounds like it could be a bit before he gets back." Teddy flipped the cap off of the love potion, the smell of romantic candles and roses surrounded them.

"Well I-"

Teddy cut him off with a kiss, praying Todd would kiss back so he could prove that this guy was nothing but a no good dirty little-

"Albus, Lily breaking a nail is not an emergency! I mean just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I really care about nails and getting manicur-what the hell!"

Todd pulled away quickly and they both looked towards the two new entrants of the shop. James stood there staring at them with a nice mixture of shock and anger while Albus stood behind his brother giving him a '_This_ was your brilliant idea look.'

"What's going on?" James demanded angrily.

"He just kissed me!" Todd pointed at Teddy with one hand, wiping his mouth with the other.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Albus said quickly, running over and grabbing Teddy's arm "Ill just lead him out, okay? Okay?"

"Wait" James said and stormed over. _Im screwed_ was the only thought that was going through Teddy's mind while James looked at him and sure enough it only took a second for him to realize. "Teddy" he growled.

"James I-"

"I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you'd do something like this!"

Teddy turned back to his regular form except his blue hair was a darker more miserable color. Maybe this wasn't his best idea…

"Just stay away from me!" James continued "This was crossing the line, _you_ broke up with _me_. Now deal with it!"

He flinched "I'm sorry"

"No, you're sorry you got caught. You're sorry that you didn't succeed in breaking up my relationship. I'm happy Teddy. I'm not some dirty little secret anymore. Todd cares about me, more then you ever did. I don't have to hide in a dark alley to be kissed, I don't have to hide our owls or steal Lily's make-up to hide the hickeys. So no, you're not sorry about what you did. You're sorry for yourself and the fact that you're all alone and you always will be because I'm not coming back. Todd's better then you ever were in _every_ way."

Teddy didn't know what hurt more, the words or the coldness in James' voice. Whatever it was it tore what was left of his heart to pieces.

"Come on James, that was way too harsh. He didn't deserve that." Albus said softly.

"Oh I held back most of what I wanted to say. Now get out, both of you. Come on Todd, we actually have work to do." James grabbed Todd's hand and led him back behind the counter.

It wasn't like when Teddy had just found out about James and Todd. At least then he had been numb, this time James' words just kept on repeating in his mind. Each syllable felt like a different knife slicing through his very soul and the worst part was that he was probably right…He deserved what he was getting, he had never _really_ thought about how the affair had hurt James.

"Let's go home." Albus sighed "We can play some Quidditch or chess or something."

"No, I um Ill just go home. Ill see you tomorrow okay?" Teddy tried to give Albus a smile but failed miserably.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Ill be fine…"

"Alright." Albus didn't seem convinced but thankfully left anyways. Teddy though had no intention of going back home. Once Albus was out of sight he made a b-line for the nearest pub.

Yeah, he knew that drowning his sorrows in Firewhiskey was unhealthy but once the first sip burned its way down his throat he knew that there was no other way he'd be getting any semblance of peace tonight. He found himself a nice table in the far corner away from everyone else where he just drank bottle, after bottle, after bottle. The pain and heartbreak never really went away so he kept on drinking, assuring himself that after this next bottle the pain would finally disappear and he could leave but even as nightfall came he was still hurting. Teddy didn't know how long he had been there when two people sat at a table not that far away from him.

"How is your assignment going?" a woman's voice asked.

"Better then expected. I know you just told me to become his friend and get dirt on him but I found a way to get myself into the entire family." a male voice said and it sounded very familiar but in his drunken haze Teddy couldn't quite place it.

"Oh really? Tell me what you've got." the woman flipped out some kind of notebook and a quill started to scribbling words on its own. Teddy wished he could move closer but didn't want to alert them to his presence. Drunk or not he knew something wasn't right with this…

"He's gay, James Potter is gay and Ive got him thinking that I'm actually interested in him. Not to mention that he and Theodore Lupin, that werewolf's son, were shagging before he even finished school!" the man laughed and Teddy felt like he had been punched in the gut, finally realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Oh Todd you are a goldmine!" the woman clapped while the pen wrote paragraphs quickly.

"Thanks Aunt Rita, I do my best."

**…...**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Todd and Rita Skeeter trash James and the Potters?**

**Will James forgive Teddy?**

**And will Teddy be to drunk to remember this in the morning?**

**Review to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

**I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in like forever! Finals are coming up and ya'll know that story but finally the next chapter is out! Yay. I hope ya'll like it! Though I do think I went a bit overboard on the …'s this chapter… See! I just did it! Oh well, on with the story!**

Something was cold...Very very cold, oh wait.

"Gah!" Teddy jumped out of bed, shaking the cold water off of his face but immediately regretted it when he was knocked off balance by a wave of nausea and feeling like his head had been hit with a dozen bludgers.

"Here drink this. Hangover potion." someone shoved a vial under his nose and he drank it gratefully. It only took a few seconds before his head started clear up and the nausea went away. After minute he was able to look around and realize that he was at the Potters with James standing in front of him.

James. Seeing him made everything from yesterday come flooding back, the joke shop, the fight, getting drunk, Todd. His heart pounded, Todd! The bloody git! That stupid, conniving, gold-digging little mother-

"How are you feeling?"

James voice brought Teddy out of his murderous thoughts and back into reality. "Still a bit wobbly and confused...why aren't you clubbing me over the head with your broom right now?"

"Because my broom is too good to be wasted on you." James huffed and his heart sank but then James continued in a bit softer tone "And I saw you stumbling out of the bar last night...I couldn't very well just leave you there, especially because I probably caused you to go off and get smashed."

"No it was my fault. You were...you were right, I was out of line yesterday." _Even if your boyfriend is a sneak!_ Teddy thought mutinously.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk since...what happened...the break up I mean…"

"Well we're both here now..." he offered hesitantly

"We are...so let's talk." James sat next to Teddy and that alone stirred up a lot of not so dormant emotions. For a moment it was like the world had stopped turning, he didn't know what to say, what to do, hell he didn't even know what to think. Finally as if acting on impulse he slowly lifted a hand and brought it up to cup James' cheek softly. Teddy's heart skipped a beat when James closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. That single gesture opened a flood of emotions and the words just seemed to tumble out.

"I love you so much James…I made the biggest mistake of my life breaking up with you. You-you're all I want I just didn't see it. I wanted so much to just be accepted and have a normal happy life. I thought Victore could give that to me but now I realize that you're the only one who can give me true happiness. The day you were born I was so happy to have another guy around to hang out with, even though I was so much older I knew that you were going to be my best friend and you were. Even at Hogwarts when my other friends would make fun of me for hanging out with someone so much younger I didn't care because, well I don't really know why I didn't care I just didn't. I was always drawn to you and damn suddenly you weren't that ruffled haired kid anymore. You were grown up fuckin gorgeous. I didn't want to admit that I was having _those_ types of feelings for you so I pulled away. Made the excuse of being to old, to busy with work, wanting you to get your own friends your own age but I was just hiding. Just like I was hiding behind Victore. I'm a coward Jamie and I didn't realize what I had until you were gone." Teddy trailed off quietly.

"You broke my heart, you said you loved me but then dumped me? You were always there for me, you had always been that person I could go to for anything and I always loved you. I thought my feelings were wrong, I thought I was sick, unnatural for thinking this way about you but then when you said you loved me…I didn't hate myself so much."

"You cant yourself James-"

"How can I not?" James snapped, not at him directly but at the entire situation. "I'm Harry bloody Potter's first born son. I'm supposed to be perfect, some kind of saint like child but I can't be! I tried, I tried for so long to live up to my family name…Rose is smart just like Aunt Hermione, Hugo is like Uncle Ron, Albus is Mr. Perfect like dad and Lily is the exact copy of mom. I'm just one screw up after another…"

"No you're not." Teddy said sternly "So what if you're not a clone of your parents. You're someone new and improved, you're not some Potter slash Weasley doll you're your own person."

"Yes, very inspiring but its not true." James shook his head,

"Fine then, maybe you're not a Potter at heart. Maybe you're a Black. You were after all named after him too. You love pranking, you love trouble and you love…me…a Lupin."

"What does that have to do with anything?" James asked confused.

"Long story. In summary Sirius Black and my dad had a thing…"

"What do you mean by thi-oh."

"Yeah that kind of thing." Teddy nodded "And I dunno, part of me feels like maybe we're supposed to be like their second chance."

"Ted, I love you too but I'm with Todd and I'm happy with him. I'm not scared anymore, he makes me feel good about myself. He's honest and open about what we are and while I don't love him as much as I love you I think someday I could. You're not the only one who wants a stable life and we could never have that, think of what the media would say. Hell what our _families_ would say!"

"Well I think my little outburst at dinner sort of clued them in."

"That was in the past though when they found out. It'd be different if it was still going on. They'd accept it but things would be different."

"Is different a bad thing?"

"This time I think it would be…I'm sorry Teddy."

"Don't think I'm giving up."

"But-"

"No" Teddy frowned "I made a mistake letting you go and I'm not going to make another by giving you up for good. You've always been the stubborn, trouble making one and now it's my turn." Teddy grinned but deep down his heart was sinking lower and lower. He didn't know how he'd ever be able to get James away from Todd. Telling James the truth straight out probably wouldn't end well, he doubted that James would even believe him. He had to find a way to reveal Todd's real true intentions without it hurting the Potters and especially James.

"Just don't go all psycho on me okay?" James laughed

"No promises." He winked and almost by instinct or maybe just habit, leaned forward and kissed James softly. It wasn't anything long or passionate, just a tender and soft peck. After the kiss was done their faces stayed close together, breath mingling between them and eyes never leaving the other's. Soon their lips met in another kiss and another and another.

Teddy felt his back hit the mattress and right after James' familiar weight descended on top of him. It was just like it was before, they were lost in the feeling of the other, in their passion and love. Nothing else existed in the world except for the other. Teddy's head was screaming that this was wrong, it was to fast, they'd regret it later but the second that he felt James hand slip slowly under the waistband of his jeans he was gone, lost in the ecstasy that was love.

**...**

**Review to find out what happens next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Me no owney Harry Potter.**

**Howza bout we just get straight to the story today? Yay!**

Despite being the godson of the famous Harry Potter, Teddy didn't know what true magic was until that moment. Holding James in his arms again after making love was pure and unbridled magic, they were both awake but neither said anything. They laid comfortably under the covers together, James' back pressed against Teddy's chest softly, their legs were tightly intertwined and Teddy's arm was wrapped around James' waist, having found his hand and was now holding it tightly.

It was so much like their first morning after, knowing the other was there, relying on that feeling of security and warmth that the other provided but not quite able to bring themselves to look their lover in the eyes. Teddy, unable to take the silent any longer, nuzzled James' shoulder softly "I love you…" he whispered warmly and he meant it more then anything he had ever meant before.

"Do you remember that one day when we were kids?" James whispered softly. "I was probably about six and it was summer time. I had stolen dad's broom out of the shed and flew away, managing to get myself lost?"

Teddy laughed "Of corse I remember. Everyone old enough to fly was scouring the entire countryside for you."

"You were the one that finally found me…"

He nodded "It wasn't that hard. Everyone was searching way out far when you were just at the top of that huge evergreen tree out back. You were so high up that no one could hear you calling for help."

"You heard me though. You were just always the one who knew I needed help even when everyone else just walked right past…When you found me I remember just feeling so relieved, I was terrified but didn't want you to see me crying. Even back then I wanted to impress you…And you defended me in front of Mom and Dad, I never saw you argue with them before but you did for me."

"Well I thought being stuck in a tree all day was enough punishment for someone who just wanted a ride on a broom." Teddy laughed.

"My point is though, that you've always been there for me. I've relied on you my entire life and I love you too."

"James…" Teddy's hair turned bright yellow in his happiness making James laugh and run his fingers through my hair slowly but then he frowned and sighed.

"But I said it before too, I. Am. With. Todd."

Just as soon as his hair finished changing yellow it went bright red with those words. Teddy was pretty sure it was the after sex lull making his brain work slower then normal because before he could stop himself the words were spilling out of his mouth. "TODD ISNT WORTH YOUR LOVE JAMES!"

"What the hell are you screaming about!" James hopped out of bed startled by his outburst. Teddy immediately missed his warmth but couldn't hold it in anymore, consequences be damned.

"I heard him James! Todd was talking to Rita Skeeter! She's his aunt, he's a con, and he doesn't really love you. He's just trying to get dirt on you and Harry and Ginny and everyone else!"

James just stared at him, eyes wide with shock. Teddy could almost see the wheels turning in his brain. "Wait…what…?" James asked slowly and he sighed, standing up and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"No" James pushed Teddy away. "No, you're lying. You're just trying to break us up again!"

"You know not even I would be that horrible James." Teddy sighed "It's true, I saw them, he's a jerk."

"Well _he_ didn't dump me for his girlfriend!" James shot back.

"Okay how many times do I have to apologize for that!"

"Until you actually do something to make me believe you mean it!"

"What's with all of the-SWEET MERLIN PUT SOME PANTS ON YOU TWO!" Albus covered his eyes.

"It's called knocking you wanker!" James shot back but the two of them did hastily get dressed for Albus' sake.

"Well I'm sorry, I was worried you two finally were trying to off each other but it seems you two already got off." Albus laughed, taking his hand away from his face once he was sure they were dressed. When neither of them laughed Albus sighed. "What happened now?"

"Teddy's lying about Todd!"

"I am not!"

"Okay boys why don't we both sit down and talk about this calmly." Albus tried.

"How about a shove your wand up your-"

"James!" Teddy put a hand over his sort of lover's mouth. "Ow! You bit me!" he winced, snatching his hand away from the now offending mouth.

"Seriously though Teddy, what'd you see?" Albus asked.

"Okay so after our little…incident at the joke shop I went to the bar. Todd was there and he was talking to Rita Skeeter, _The_ Rita Skeeter! She's his aunt. Todd's no better then a prostitute! He's with James only so he can get dirt on everyone else!"

Albus frowned "Are you sure this wasn't just the alcohol talking?"

"I'm sure! Trust me when I'm drunk I wouldn't be hallucinating about Todd." Teddy shuddered disgusted.

"James what if this is true?" Albus said rationally, looking towards his brother.

"He's not! Todd wouldn't do that, he likes me for ME. Not because I'm a Potter! My last name isn't the only reason someone could like me ya know!" James said and tried to storm out of the room but this time Teddy wasn't about to let him again. He'd had enough of running and hiding, from his feelings, from James.

"Todd doesn't even _like_ you James." Teddy grabbed his arm and pulled James back into the room and into his chest, hugging him tightly. "Todd's completely lying and he shouldn't even be put into the same category with the people who care about you!" He smiled softly and kissed the corner of James' lips lightly. "And for the record I don't love you for your last name."

"He loves you in spite of it." Albus snorted amused.

"Exactly." He nodded in Albus' direction "I can always hear you crying out for help remember? This time I want to make sure you don't need help. Think about everything James…you know deep down that I'm right, that Todd's no good."

James pushed away from him again but this time didn't leave the embrace, he moved away just enough to look into Teddy's eyes, searching them silently. After what seemed like hours James bowed his head and nodded in agreement.

"Well then, let's go hex some ass!" Albus pumped his fist in the air.

**…...**

**I'm sorry it took so long! Only three people reviewed the last chapter (thanks to those of you who did, you rock!) and that left me with a huge writers block for this story but I'm baaaaaaaack! Yay! The story will be coming to a close in the next few chapters so please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

**Raise your hand if you're excited about Pottermore! *raises hand and jumps up and down* Now I really can't wait until October! Yay! It's gonna be awesome!**

**But now back to the story!**

Teddy was able to get James to organize a date with Todd for the next night and in the mean time, the two boys along with Albus planned their revenge. It was a pretty easy thing to plan, Teddy and James had a naturally prankster type minds on them and Albus was that helpful sensor who told them when something was illegal…By the time Todd wrung the doorbell to pick up James we were all set to go.

"You got what we need?" Teddy asked Albus who nodded. James had left about a half hour ago on his _romantic date._

"Got it. This is going to be awesome."

"If we pull it off."

"Oh we will, we will." Albus grinned deviously.

"Okay stop that, you being evil is creepy. Just no."

Albus laughed "Common, lets go. We don't want to miss them."

Teddy nodded and the two of them went into town. It was an upcoming wizarding city that was beginning to rival Hogsmede in popularity. Its shops and restaurant were newer and geared more towards the newer generation. James had taken Todd to The Owl, one of the more casual restaurants.

Teddy and Albus went in the front and snuck past the hostess. "Do you see James?" Albus whispered.

"Yeah, over there." Teddy pointed to a table in the middle of the floor. Todd had his back towards them but James saw Teddy's blue hair over his date's shoulder and gave a secret little smile.

"Ready?" Teddy smiled at Albus who just gave a thumbs up and started the countdown.

"Three, two, ONE!" at one Teddy jumped out and shoved Todd forward, his face landing right into his spaghetti. This got the attention of almost everyone in the restaurant.

"What the hell!" Todd whirled around, his face full of red spaghetti sauce. "What are _you_ doing here!"

"I am here to fight for my love!" Teddy announced loudly, it was a good thing everybody was watching him and Todd because James was working very hard not to burst out laughing. "James is mine and I'm not going to let anybody else have him!" Yes, Teddy realized that he had pretty much just outed himself to the entire restaurant which meant by tomorrow it'd be all over the newspapers but this revenge was completely worth it. "You will duel me for the right to be with James Potter!" If anybody in the restaurant hadn't been staring before, the name Potter definitely got their attention.

Todd stood up and took out his wand, "Fine, we will duel."

Teddy laughed "Oh we're not going to use our wands."

"What?" Todd asked, completely confused.

"We're gonna do this the muggle way. Albus?" He held out my hand and Albus opened his cloak to reveal two medieval broadswords.

"That is ridiculous!" Todd exclaimed "You're completely mental."

"Or maybe you're just a coward." He grinned and Todd looked around at the restaurant full of people watching him.

"I am no coward Lupin!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Then do you agree to our duel?" Teddy took a broadsword and offered it to Todd.

"Of corse." Todd took the sword but wobbled a little bit, obviously not expecting it to be that heavy. Then Albus gave Teddy his sword and he held it up easily.

"Hold it up boy so I cut you from nose to toes." Teddy smiled and gave Todd's sword a light tap. Todd growled and dove for him, lunging forward with his sword in a move that Teddy easily blocked. For a few minutes the two went about lunging and blocking without any incident until suddenly James stood up.

"Stop it you two! This is ridiculous!" He yelled but the two fighters didn't pay him any attention. "I said STOP IT!" James pushed his way in between the two, Teddy pulled back his lunge in time but Todd didn't. The sword slid right into James' chest and red quickly began to soak through the shirt. James' eyes widened for just a moment before he fell to floor, the blood pooling around him.

"James!" Albus ran over to his brother, kneeling at his side and shaking him "James? James talk to me!" When there was no answer he checked James pulse and gasped.

"Al?" Teddy asked slowly "Al what's wrong?"

"He's got no pulse. H-He's dead…." Albus whispered then turned his head up to glare at Todd. "You killed my brother!"

"W-What I didn't, I didn't kill him! This was all his idea!" Todd pointed an accusing finger at Teddy.

"I'm not the one who stabbed him!" Teddy countered "You're the one who just killed the son of Harry Potter!"

At that loud announcement everybody inside the restaurant started to gasp and talk rather loudly. Todd looked around frantically, his face as pale as a ghost and eyes wide. "No, No there must be a mistake. I didn't kill him. This was all his fault! IT'S LUPIN'S FAULT!"

"Oh you definitely did kill him." Teddy said then smiled "Why don't you just call you _Dear Aunt _Rita Skeeter and give her this story you slimy git. I bet she'd love this."

"What?" Todd spun back around to face him.

"Oh you heard me." he laughed, everybody now turned to Teddy as if he was crazy. "I know aaaaall about you. You lying, little cheat."

Then suddenly an elderly woman screamed, James had stood up, he had finally given in and was laughing hard.

"What's going on!" Todd demanded. "What the hell was that!"

"That my dear _EX_-Boyfriend was revenge." James put his hand on Todd's shoulder. "Revenge for lying to me and using me to just get dirt on my family and now everybody in this restaurant and soon everybody in the wizarding world will know what kind of person you really are. And they'll see how when you're 'boyfriend' laid in a pile of blood you didn't care about that. All you cared about was not getting the blame."

"B-But the sword went inside you and the blood!" Todd exclaimed.

"I work in a joke shop!" James reminded loudly.

"It's a retractable sword and we put a packet of red dye underneath his shirt before we left." Albus smiled. Todd just opened and closed his mouth, speechless, he looked around the restaurant, only to meet the angry and accusing eyes of all the patrons.

"Well ya know what?" Todd finally spat out "You weren't worth it! You just-you just-you-"

"Oh shut up." Teddy whipped out his wand and used a nonverbal stinging curse on Todd.

"Ow! What the! Ah!" Todd screamed in pain and ran out of the restaurant.

"What did you hex…?" Albus asked slowly.

"Let's just say that he won't be sitting for a while." Teddy grinned then looked at everybody inside the restaurant "Thank you all for letting us use and manipulate you for our act of revenge. It was greatly appreciated, you were all amazing." he announced then continued "And someday you'll be able to tell your children and grandchildren that you were here on the day that the story was born!"

"What story?" Albus asked Teddy quietly who just winked.

"This story." he turned around and took James in his arms, dipping him down and kissing him with all of the passion and love in the world. Todd was gone, Victore wasn't in the equation anymore, everybody knew about them, there was nothing in their way now and Teddy wasn't going to let James go again.

**…...**

**Well there's the revenge! I'm sorry that it took so long to write but I couldn't decide on what their revenge should be exactly but I hoped you liked this!**

**Now we're all at a crossroads of the imagination though. I can either…**

**a) Slap a complete on the story and leave it as this.**

**b) Write an Epilogue**

**c) Write a sequel**

**So please review and tell me what you think I should do next!**


End file.
